


赖床

by Forestus



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestus/pseuds/Forestus
Summary: 森啊 为什么这么可爱？😳
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 22





	赖床

王嘉尔轻车熟路地输入密码，成功地打开林在范的家门。他刚踏进玄关，就和一只猫咪对视了。小猫咪琥珀般的眼睛看着眼前这位黑衣服黑帽子黑口罩的“陌生人”，略带敌意地竖起毛叫了一声，“喵。”

“嘘。”王嘉尔摘下帽子和口罩，竖起食指示意小猫噤声。小猫认出了他，便走到他脚边卖萌打滚求抚摸，王嘉尔敷衍地揉揉它的肚子，小猫像是意识到他要离开便咬住他的裤脚。

王嘉尔无奈地把小猫抱起，小猫在他怀里蹭啊蹭，黑色T恤上顿时沾满了猫毛。当王嘉尔悄声走到客厅的时候，还有四只猫咪也朝他扑过来。

王嘉尔被猫咪缠得脱不了身，摸摸这个又摸摸那个，他一人拖着五只猫咪步履艰难地走到林在范的卧室门前，轻手轻脚地打开门。

客厅透来的微弱光亮让王嘉尔看清林在范安静的睡颜，他的宽肩随着平稳的呼吸起伏。王嘉尔无情地把猫咪们一只一只地放到门外，然后轻轻关上门，落了锁。

林在范转了个身，王嘉尔脚步顿住。他现在感觉身体在不断发热，血液都聚集到下面的某个地方。王嘉尔听见林在范又打起了鼾，他忍不住微笑，他钻进被子里，从林在范的身后抱住他的腰，把腿搭在林在范的身上。

王嘉尔上了瘾地呼吸着林在范的体香，他闭着的眼睛贴在林在范柔软的发尾上，粉红的小舌头轻舔林在范后颈上的软肉。他的手伸进林在范宽松的睡衣里，循着腹肌往上摸到林在范的胸膛，手指在那个小点边上打圈，一条腿还缠住林在范的下身。林在范的身体动了一下，他嘟囔了一声，想弄开王嘉尔调皮的小手。

王嘉尔像个树袋熊一样紧紧缠着他的小树林在范，“在范哥。”王嘉尔的手往下摸去。林在范隐约听见有人在叫他，好像是王嘉尔的声音。他只觉得体内燥热，感觉到有人在撩拨他的下身，他侧了侧身闻到王嘉尔身上的香味。“杰森啊，别弄哥了。”

王嘉尔顺势趴到林在范的身上，他的下巴抵着林在范的胸膛，大眼睛看着林在范的睡颜。下身不安分地蹭着林在范微微抬头的性器。“哥哥，森尼好想你啊。”林在范不知是舒服还是不舒服地嗯了一声，还是没睁开眼睛。王嘉尔又像撒娇的小猫去拱他的脖颈，逗得林在范痒痒的，他宠溺地揉着王嘉尔的小脑袋，还是没有其他动作。“哥哥现在好困。你先让哥哥睡会儿好不好？”

“森尼真的好想哥哥，森尼想要哥哥嘛。哥哥，森尼想要嘛。”王嘉尔带点小哭腔地求他，他把裤子脱掉扔到一边，掰开一条腿向林在范展示他早就湿成一片的私处风光，他拉着林在范的手摸向自己渴望被疼爱的一开一合的小穴。“在范哥哥，森尼好难受，快帮帮森尼好不好。”

指尖触碰到泥泞的软肉，林在范半勃的性器瞬间硬得想爆炸，他坐起身把王嘉尔抱到自己的大腿上，狠狠咬那人水红的嘴唇，粗长的性器不做任何的准备直接整根没入，强烈的异物感和痛感被填满空虚的快感盖过，王嘉尔爽得叫出声，指甲快要嵌入林在范的后背，穴壁上的软肉绞紧林在范粗大的性器。

林在范用力地拍了一把王嘉尔弹性的屁股，“放松。”林在范含住王嘉尔胸前硬挺的小樱桃，舌头技巧性地打旋，吮吸，爽得王嘉尔眼冒金星。王嘉尔的小穴卖力地吞吐着林在范硬挺的性器，每次顶到最深处都爽到不行，感觉快要飞起来。灭顶的快感他无意识地喘息，“嗯……啊……在范哥哥的大肉棒，杰森好喜欢……”林在范轻咬他的乳头，还恶意地往外拉扯，手指堵着王嘉尔的马眼不让他射，另一只手揉捏着王嘉尔的胸肌。

“在范哥，求求你了，我好想射啊。”王嘉尔的手无力地搭着林在范的肩，津液从他的嘴角流下，眼眶泛红像被欺负惨的小白兔，下身的小穴也快也没有吞吐的力气了。

“你说点好听的，哥哥就让你射。”林在范舔上他小巧的耳垂，将他的耳垂和耳钉一同含住吮吸。“哥哥的大肉棒，操得弟弟的小骚穴好爽好爽，弟弟好想吃哥哥的大肉棒，好想要哥哥用力地干我……”

林在范换了个姿势让王嘉尔跪趴在床上，他搂着王嘉尔的腰加速冲刺，每次都顶到那块要命的地方。他的手握着王嘉尔涨得通红的性器撸动，王嘉尔直接射在了床单上。小穴内壁的软肉因为高潮急剧地收缩，温热湿润的内壁紧紧包裹住林在范的性器，他差点没忍住射出来。

“这么快就想吃哥哥的精液？你里面怎么那么好操，嗯？被多少人开过了？你真该看看你刚才求我的样子，像极了荡妇。”林在范不给王嘉尔一丝喘息的机会，又开始了剧烈的抽插。男人的阴囊击打在他挺翘的屁股上，恨不得一起挤进湿软的小穴。王嘉尔的身体很快又有了反应，他配合着扭动自己的腰肢，找到那个最舒服的角度。他羞耻得抬不起头，耳朵尖红得像要滴血，“弟弟的小骚穴，只给哥哥一个人操。森尼只有在范哥，没有，没有别人，啊……”林在范硕大的龟头碾过那块地方，王嘉尔不自主地夹起腿，又被林在范粗鲁地分开。

就在他等待下一次剧烈的冲击时，林在范突然抽了出来。空虚下来的小穴欲求不满地开着口，流出淫靡的体液。“看看这张不知足的小嘴……”林在范嗤笑着，开始观察起来这色情的景象。王嘉尔下体的肤色很白，挺翘的臀部更是像两个香软的馒头，恨不得想咬一口。粉红诱人的小穴垂涎欲滴，令人只想狠狠地欺负一番。“在范哥……”王嘉尔软糯的嗓音乞求着，布满淫靡体液的腿间暴露在空气中让他感觉到凉意，他扭动着屁股哀求林在范进来。

一个湿热的东西钻进他的穴道，穴口立刻绞紧了。意识到是什么之后，王嘉尔慌张地说，“在范哥，不要，那里不要啊……”林在范没有理会地继续深入，灵活的舌头的里面转动，奇异的快感爽到王嘉尔腿软，羞耻感和快感扑面而来，他已经没有反抗的意识了，娇喘连连，任由林在范摆弄。

舌头没有性器坚硬，舌苔的颗粒感在内壁感受得异常明显，舌尖一下一下地撩拨如同在点火。王嘉尔被林在范舔射了。他羞耻得用被子盖住头，双腿也蜷缩起来。

林在范轻笑着把他翻过来，压着他的正面，炙热的下体又捅进了刚刚高潮过的小穴。“好深…在范哥我不要了……”王嘉尔有气无力地推着林在范的前胸，被泪水打湿的眼眶和可怜兮兮的眼神更是燃起了林在范的欺负欲。

林在范的手指穿过王嘉尔被汗水打湿的头发轻柔地抚摸，舌头极其温柔地撬开他的双唇忘情地吻着，但他抬起王嘉尔的一条腿，下身毫不留情地操弄着王嘉尔红肿的小穴。“啊啊……在范哥我快不行了……放过我好不好。”王嘉尔攀着他的背，生理泪水滚落下来，脸上的绯红可爱无比，他紧咬着下唇的表情性感得致命。林在范爱死了王嘉尔迷离的眼神，他真想把王嘉尔现在这个样子录下来让他看看自己多迷人。

王嘉尔感觉那硕大的硬挺在自己体内的尺寸又大了一倍。林在范没有要停下的意思，掰开他的臀瓣打桩机一般快速抽插。王嘉尔听着他在耳边的细微的喘气，下身又是一阵绞紧。“……在范哥，我想，我想要你射满我。”王嘉尔讲这句话的时候，快感已经凌驾于他的意识了。“杰森，说你是我的。”

“嗯啊…哈……我，我是你的。”

“乖孩子。哥哥爱你。”他抱紧了王嘉尔，将灼热的精液全部射进他体内的最深处。

林在范亲吻了一下他的额头，“宝宝，你是上天送给我的礼物。”

累得快虚脱的王嘉尔推了他一把，“我现在下面痛死了！”

“你先撩我的后果。”

“……”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a ❤️  
> LOVE YOU ALL😉


End file.
